


Hindsight Is A Wonderful Thing

by TheDarkestDandelion, WhoStarLocked



Series: The Daemon, the Soldier and a Stolen Bio-Weapon AU [92]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Aneroxia, Angst, Confused Noctis Lucis Caelum, Cor Leonis Needs a Hug, Eating Disorders, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Loves Prompto Argentum, Everyone Needs A Hug, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mentioned Titus Drautos | Glauca, Multi, Panic, Parent Ardyn Izunia, Parent Cor Leonis, Past Rape/Non-con, Phone Calls, Phone Calls & Telephones, Poor Prompto Argentum, Promnis - Freeform, Prompto Argentum Needs a Hug, Protective Ardyn Izunia, Protective Ignis Scientia, Sad Prompto Argentum, Self-Hatred, Story Takes Place During Even the Strongest Warrior Can Be Broken, Tears, Threats, Vomiting, Worry, angry, calm, happy ending ish, mentions of rape/non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:54:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23415619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestDandelion/pseuds/TheDarkestDandelion, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoStarLocked/pseuds/WhoStarLocked
Summary: After being screamed at by Cor that Drautos had raped him and that he never cheated on Ardyn, Prompto is mortified and blames himself for his dad's ordeal.That's when the Anorexia starts to try and creep its way back into his life and Prompto doesn't care anymore.
Relationships: Ardyn Izunia/Cor Leonis, Gladiolus Amicitia & Prompto Argentum & Noctis Lucis Caelum & Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia
Series: The Daemon, the Soldier and a Stolen Bio-Weapon AU [92]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1310333
Comments: 14
Kudos: 71





	1. It's All My Fault...

**Author's Note:**

> Angst! Angst! Angst! Angst! 
> 
> Because I didn't go into Prom's reaction about finding out what happened in ESWCBB I thought it needed to be it's own fic. So this takes places directly after everyone finds out what really happened. 
> 
> For those who I told would never touch this fic again, it's WhoStarLocked fault. They said I could blame them since they came up with this idea and I simply wrote it down. This is what quarantine is doing to me! 
> 
> TW- it mentions rape in it and Anorexia, so read at your own risk. You don't have to read it if you don't want to but for those who do...
> 
> Let's carry on with the angst!!!

Noctis was expecting his phone to call any moment now. Today was the day Prompto was officially going to be enlisted into the Kingsglaive and Noct could not be prouder of his best friend. Prom had been through so much shit recently with losing Cerbie, his eating disorder and now with Ardyn’s and Cor’s marriage ending... it would be nice for him to have something to look forward to. And as Noctis waited for Prompto to call or come rushing into his quarters squealing at the top of his lungs, Noct decided to play a few video games to pass the time. He didn’t have many video games here anymore, they were all back at his apartment and it looked as if he was going to have to make do with a PS2 game because that was the only console he had here. Unfortunately, Cerbie had chewed up most of his PS2 games a few years back so the Princes choices were limited but it wouldn’t be like he’d be waiting long anyway, his dad and everyone else was in a meeting so Prom should be arriving any time soon. For now, Noct mind-numbingly booted up the console and just played whatever game he picked up. To his surprise, the game turned out to be very captivating and he was completely hooked within the first 10 minutes of gameplay. So much so when he heard the door open, assuming it to be Prom as he never knocked, Noct didn’t even take his eyes off the screen as he called out to his best friend.

“Prom! How did it go?!” 

But Prompto didn’t reply. 

Instead, two members of the guard appeared in front of Noct as a third turned off the console and the TV without warning. Noctis blinked at their boldness and started to complain like there was no tomorrow. No one but Ignis, his dad and his grandad got away with cutting his gaming time short!

“Hey! What gives?!” 

“Sorry, Your Highness. Lord Amicitia sent us up here to check on you.”

One of the guards explained calmly as the other two moved away from his TV and started looking around his quarters with at least seven more guards, none of which had even addressed him yet or asked his permission to go into his private rooms. 

“Did he? Did he also say that you could come in here without knocking?!” Noctis spat back dropping his controller in his lap, fuming at the fact all ten of these guards had invaded his personal space without so much as a warning. 

“Yes, he did. Now can you stand up and go to the back wall please, while we do a thorough search of the rooms.” 

“You are kidding me right?!” 

The guard shook her head and gently grabbed the Prince’s arm and pulled him up from his chair. “Lord Amicitia has authorised me to get you to comply. He is on direct orders from the King.” 

If the Prince wasn’t so annoyed that they had turned off his game and were physically moving him about, he would have realised that this was not normal behaviour coming from the guards. They always knocked before coming into his private quarters, they always spoke to him first, they never did anything without his permission and above all else, they never told him what to do unless there was a threat. But Noctis wasn’t thinking straight. He was just so confused and very pissed off as he was being manhandled towards one of the walls while they went through his personal belongings. To make his displeasure known he kicked up a right fuss. Noctis kept on demanding to know why they weren’t listening to him or answering any of his questions or telling him what the hell was going on. All ten of them were quiet and Noctis had at least three of them crowding around him at any one time. 

“ALL CLEAR!” 

One of them shouted from his old bedroom and now finally the three guards that had been suffocated him retreated a couple of feet away. What the fucking hell was going on?! 

“Guys?! What is going on?!” Noctis asked with annoyance lacing his voice but he didn’t get an answer. The guards just gave each other weird looks and remained silent. Right now Noctis was so fucking confused. He thought after the initial interaction was over and done with they would have loosened up a bit. It would appear not and it just frustrated Noctis more than before. “What? Has Lord Amicitia told you lot not to answer me as well?!” 

“Sorry, Your Highness. For the time being, we are not allowed to comment on the matter of which his Majesty and Lord Amicitia are currently dealing with. You are to remain here until told otherwise.” Another guard spoke up. 

Matter? Shit! What the fuck had happened?! So many thoughts were going around his head right now. Did someone break-in and try to hurt his dad? Were his grandad and uncle killing each other again? Had Ardyn finally cracked under the pressure of his marriage breaking down that, he had gone wild? But wait a second! Why weren’t there any glaive here? If an incident like any of Noct’s ideas had occurred, he would have at least one glaive with him. But he had none. It was only the guard here seemingly protecting him. From what reason the Prince had no idea but dread soon seeped into his stomach. If this had something to do with the glaive… where the fuck was Prompto?!

Just as the thought of his best friend came to mind the door to his quarters opened and Prompto appeared with at least another five members of the guard by his side. Man, he looked like shit. Prom was as white as a sheet and he had no expression on his face what so ever. As he walked into the room, it was almost zombie-like. It was terrifying and the first thing Noctis did was rush over to his best friend. When Noct got within less than two feet away from Prom, that was when he noticed that Prom’s eyes were bloodshot. His cheeks were stained with tear trails and Prompto wasn’t looking at him. The blonde-haired Prince was just staring at the ground. The best way Noct could describe this reaction was that Prompto was in shock like he had seen a ghost. What the fucking hell had happened?! Prom was only meant to be joining the fucking glaive and now he looked a mess! 

“Prom, dude, are you okay? What’s happened? No one will tell me anything!” Noctis said quickly, getting more panicked as everyone else in the room remained silent. Not even Prompto answered him. Prom just continued to stare into the abyss. That was were Noct’s concern grew to the height of the Citadel. “Prom? Prompto?”

He got nothing back. Prompto didn’t even blink. 

Noctis waved a hand in front of Prompto and still nothing. “Prompto? Prompto Leonis?! Dude! What’s wrong?!” 

Again everyone was silent. Noctis looked to the guards that had brought in his friend and they looked almost upset. Like there was something on the tip of their tongue that they wanted to say but no words were spoken. Noctis gulped, grabbed Prom and took him over to the sofa so they sit down. Noctis placed both of his hands on Prom’s forearms and shook his best friend to get a response out of him. 

“Prompto! Speak to me!” 

Finally, Prompto looked in Noct’s direction. Noct didn’t like the stare he was giving him. His eyes were glassy and he looked guilty. Noct’s expression softened as he loosened his grip. What… what could have possibly happened for Prompto to be having this reaction? 

Noct’s voice turned softer as he spoke to his friend again. “Prom? You are scaring me. Can you tell me what has happened? Please?”

Prompto shook his head, guilt was rising, his head was hurting with all the thoughts running through his mind. Less than 20 minutes ago he had his dad screaming in his face that Drautos had raped him. Less than 15 minutes ago, Prompto saw his dad combust into nothing but the scourge and chase the Captain out of the room like he was on a hunt. Less than 10 minutes ago had Prompto managed to convince his dad to go with Regis and Clarus to the medical wing to get seen too. Less than 5 minutes ago did Prom start his ascent towards Noctis quarters where he was being forced to wait out the aftermath of this disgusting, heartbreaking and tragic revelation. All Prompto could do was blame himself. Because he had screamed in his dad’s face that it was Cor who wanted to be near Drautos and had willingly slept with him and destroyed their family. That Prom had stopped talking to Cor for all the heartache he had put him and Ardyn through. All this time… it wasn’t Cor’s fault. That was when fear took ahold of poor Prompto. Because it was his fault that Ardyn and Cor had broken up. He saw… he saw his dad and Drautos kissing. But that wasn’t what it was. And if he had kept his mouth shut and hadn’t gone to Ardyn and let his dad explain what really happened… everyone would have known the truth sooner. His dad would have gotten the help he needed and more importantly, his dads would have never of spilt up. Prompto felt his heart being crushed. Prompto had said such horrible things to his dad. Such horrible and heartless and uncaring things and none of it was Cor’s fault. Prompto wanted to cry but he didn’t think he knew how to by this point. He was just stuck in a state of shock, guilt, fear and sadness and all these thoughts that were rushing around in his head, it felt like his head was going to explode. But Prom knew if he said anything tears would fall and they wouldn’t stop. 

Prom opened his mouth and in a tiny voice, he said: “Noct. I can’t talk about it.” 

Noctis’s face fell deeper into confusion and worry as he tried to force it out of his friend. “Prom… please? If you tell me I can…” 

“Noct. Please. Please. I can’t. Just drop it.” Prompto begged, unable to say anything else. 

Noctis was so worried now. He quickly ordered a member of the guard to get both he and Prom a glass of water and he held onto Prom’s arm in a comforting way as Prom remained ever silent. Noctis had no idea what to do. No one was telling him anything. Prompto looked as bad as he did the day Ardyn and Cor broke up and he wasn’t allowed to even leave his quarters to gather any information for himself! This… it was unbelievable! When the guard placed their glasses down on the side Prom refused to pick his up. This only concerned Noctis further. Prompto needed the drink, he looked so shaken up and he could barely speak he needed to calm down. 

“Prom, you need to have a drink.” Noctis stated after taking a big gulp of his own.

“I don’t want it.” Prom replied weakly. 

That was when Noctis’s heart dropped. His eyes went wide and his mind was no longer focused on whatever had happened to cause this reaction from the guard and Prom. What was making the Prince of Lucis’s heart race was that Prom refused to drink. If he was refusing to drink… did that mean he wasn’t eating again? 

Noctis gulped and lowered his voice so the guards could hardly hear what he was saying. “Prom? I need to know. Have you eaten anything today?” 

“I wish I hadn’t.” Prompto replied, his gaze not moving from the floor. 

Noctis really started to panic now. Noct thought this was going to happen sooner or later with everything that was going on in Prom’s life. That he wouldn’t want to eat again. Noctis refused to let that happen to his friend again. He wasn’t watching Prompto go through that ever again. He needed to speak to someone and he needed to do it now! 

Noct swallowed his discomfort and asked carefully. “Do you want someone to get one of your dads?”

“No…. I am gonna be sick.” Prom said, abruptly standing up and rushing towards the bathroom at top speed. 

Before Noctis managed to get to the bathroom door he could hear Prom retching and emptying his stomach out into the toilet. Noct’s entire being started to shake. No. This wasn’t happening again. Prompto needed help and if they caught this early and got Prom to talk sooner he’d be okay. He needed support and above all else, he needed one of his dads here to come and make it better. Noct turned to the guard and gave the order. 

“One of you go and get either Cor or Ardyn. Now!” 

But no one moved and that made Noctis angry. 

“Go and get one of them now! I gave you a fucking order! One of you do it!” 

“Your Highness.” A voice replied and it was Nyx. What, when did Nyx come in here. “Come away from the door and give Prompto some space.” 

“Someone tell me right now what the fuck is going on?! Prompto needs his dads! Why aren’t you lot listening to me!” Noctis shouted, just wanting someone to help Prom out. 

“Someone is coming to talk to Prompto shortly. For now, you need to listen to me and do as you are told.” Nyx said, feeling so horrible he couldn’t give in to either of the Prince’s needs and sort this out. Other than Prompto, Nyx was the only one that knew what was taking place downstairs and Clarus had asked him to make sure that both the boys were alright. Because at the moment, Nyx was the only one in the glaive that Regis and Clarus trusted. 

Noctis did not like that answer. “I won’t do that unless you fucking tell me what is happening!”

Nyx took in a deep breath. Everyone in this room knew that it had something to do with Ardyn, Cor and Drautos, but to the nature, not a clue. Out of respect to the family he served, and the trust they had placed upon him he was not going to reveal any more than that to the angered and upset future King. “All I can tell you is that it has something to do with His Grace, The Marshal and The Captain.”

“Fuck! They didn’t sleep together again, did they?” Noctis asked thinking he understood why Prom might have been sick. 

Nyx blinked and because Prompto was literally a door away from them, the glaive snapped. In a harsh whisper, he stated: “No, they didn’t. You have no idea how wrong you are. Do not say anything more on the matter, your best friend is just behind that door being sick. How do you think he is feeling?!” 

That shut Noctis up. Nyx had never, ever, spoken to him like that before. Ever. It stunned him. 

The prince continued to be stunned until Prompto came out of the bathroom and some random man walked into his rooms. Nyx greeted the man and told the rest of the guard to give Prompto and the man some space. Before Noctis started to get firey again, Nyx explained that the man was a psychologist that was here to look after Prompto and talk to him while his dads were extremely busy dealing with the incident that had occurred. Noctis got no more information on the matter. He just had to sit there and wait for about an hour while Prompto had a private conversation. However, this hour only raised more questions than answers them. Nyx got a phone call and had to leave the rooms for a minute or so and when he came back he looked like he had been punched in the gut. The glaive leant in a whispered to three of the guard what his phone call was about and all the guard had the same reaction. When Noctis asked them what it was about, he got nothing back. But the atmosphere was different now. Everyone became more nervous and it was driving Noctis crazy that he couldn’t do anything but sit there being kept in the dark on everything. If the Prince tried to speak, Nyx shot him down and the only new piece of information he could give him was that the Citadel was now on lockdown. Noctis was terrified now. This was more serious than he thought and because of that he too fell into a death-bringing silence. 

The door to Noct’s study opened, the psychologist left and Prompto rejoined the guard and Noctis. Noctis was so worried that he ran over and gave Prompto a hug and told him everything that was going to be okay. Like before, Prompto said nothing. He was still and quiet and refused to look at Noct. No matter what Noctis tried Prom just wasn’t responding. Prompto didn’t even react to the fact that the building was on lockdown. That was until a few hours later, the sun had begun to set and the door to Noct’s quarters opened once more. Noct hoped this meant that whatever had taken place was finally over and to his joy, Gladio was the one that entered the room. 

“Gladio! Gladio can you tell me what is going on?!” Noctis asked, for what seemed like the millionth time today, hoping at least his Shield could give him more information. 

Gladio looked at the floor and apologised. “I am really sorry Noct. I am not allowed to say anything.” 

“Then why are you here?!” Noctis snapped. He was tired, confused, worried and upset. He didn’t really care about anything that wasn’t Prom’s emotions right now.

“To talk to Prompto.” Gladio responded before turning to Prom. “Prom, you are able to go home now if you want. Your dads have gone home and asked if I could drop you off. But it is completely up to you. What do you want to do?” 

Prompto didn’t say anything. He stood up and walked towards the exit, his face hadn’t changed since he first entered this room. Gladio quickly followed before Noctis got a chance to say a word and when Noctis tried to follow, Nyx blocked his way and reminded him that the Citadel was still in lockdown. Noctis wasn’t allowed to leave this room under any circumstances. But that didn’t stop Noctis from worrying. Prompto looked so detached from everything and if the Citadel had gone on lockdown that meant Ignis wouldn’t have a clue what was going on. Noctis needed to call him. As he was getting his phone out, Nyx snatched the phone off the Prince.

“Nyx, give it back. I need to call Ignis.” 

“Sorry, Your Highness. No phone calls. You know what lockdown means.” 

“Can I at least talk to my dad? Or my grandad?”

“They are both busy. It will have to wait.” 

FUCK THIS SHIT!!!

* * *

Prompto was silent all the way home. He just looked out at the sky as the summer sky finally began to fade into the night. Gladio kept trying to talk to him but Prom couldn’t bring himself to answer. All Prompto could hear was his dad’s cry of desperation as he screamed in his face as to what Drautos had done to him. All Prom could see was the black and purple clouds of the scourge as his dad exploded in a fit of uncontrollable rage. All Prom could think about was that all of this was his fault. That he was wrong. That he was the thing that could have prevented this day from happening. That Prom was the one who had failed and missed all the signs that indicated that something as evil as this had happened to Cor. That somehow Prompto could have gotten his dad to speak out sooner and saved his marriage…. Save their family. Prom hated himself for not knowing sooner. He hated himself for not being able to help and he just stood there as his dad cried... Prompto continued to fall back into the self-hatred patterned he was stuck in before and he didn’t even notice that Gladio had parked the car outside of his house. Not until he felt a hand on his shoulder and Gladio shook him back to reality. 

“Prom? Before you go in you need to know something.” Gladio had already made it clear that he knew of the situation. Gladio was the one to tell Prom that his dads had gotten back together but he had missed something out. The one thing that Prompto needed to know before walking into his house after such a harrowing and awful day. “Drautos is detained but we found out… that he has been siding with the Niffs. He’s been working for them as General Glauca. Do you understand that?” 

Prom only nodded but that man’s name made his stomach do somersaults and he felt like he was going to be sick again. He couldn’t do it. Prompto needed to get out of the car before Gladio saw him cry. The blonde Prince quickly got out and made a dash for his house and Gladio didn’t call after him. He just waited there until Prompto opened the door and walked in. Because Prompto wanted to be left alone he just opened his front door without a second thought and slammed it shut. Just when Prompto thought he was okay. Just when he thought he could be by himself he heard Ardyn’s voice coming from the living room.

“Prompto? Sunbeam, is that you?” His dad sounded exhausted and Prom took in a deep breath and tried to keep it together. All he had to do was show his face and then he could go upstairs. That was all he had to do right? 

Prompto took the leap, he took one step into the living room and saw what a mess both of his dads were. Ardyn still had blood on his clothes from where he, Prompto only assumed, had tried to murder the man who attacked his dad. And as for Cor… his eyes were bright red from hot salty tears and his throat was still covered in the bruises that his attacker had left behind. Nope. Prom couldn’t be in their presence. He couldn’t look at the blood on Ardyn’s clothes and he could not look at the trembling mess that Cor was. Prom turned and ran upstairs to his bedroom, got under his covers, hugged his Chocobo doll and prayed, hoped, wished with all his might that neither of them followed him. That neither of them saw the guilt and hopelessness plastered on his face. That they would leave him alone to suffer in his own emotions while they coped with their own. Prompto just needed space. Just needed space to think and get it all straight in his head. But that was the scary thing. That voice, the one he thought he had gotten rid of, the one that was calling him fat, worthless, a waste of space, that made him believe that everyone hated him, it had come back. It found Prom’s weakness and made him cry as Prom started to accept it again. That he was all the things he once believed he was. He was the all the bad stuff in Cor’s and Ardyn’s life and he needed to be removed from the equation. The tears fell then. They didn’t stop. They wouldn’t stop. 

Prompto lay there for a few hours. 

His phone must have rang ten or fifty times, Prompto lost count. But to him, it was just white noise as he thought about the pain and trauma Cor had gone through. As Prom thought about the pain and trauma Ardyn had gone through. As Prom thought about what his dads were doing now. But the light that was constantly going off was getting annoying. Prom sat up and wiped his face that was coated with fresh tears and put it on silent. 

That’s when he heard it. The stilted broken voice of his daddy, it sounded like he was gasping for air. “I… he… rolled me over an… I c… couldn’t move… I am sorry! I need… I need!” 

“Darling, it’s okay. Just breathe. Breathe. You don’t have to tell me what happened right now if you don’t want to.” 

Prom silently crept out of bed hearing their heartbroken voices. He picked up his phone and tipped toed over to his bedroom door, dreading what else he would hear but he wanted to know if they were talking about him. Prom needed to know if the voice in his head was being truthful or not.

“I need to though… if… I don’t… I’ll… I’ll.. have… to relive it… again.” 

“Eventually yes, I do need to hear it. But if you physically can’t do it, it is perfectly alright.” 

“It’s not… not alright.” 

Prompto opened his bedroom door and carefully went to the top of the stairs and took a seat at the top of them. He lent on the bannister and breathed through perplexity that had over taken him.

“Sweetheart… it may seem like that now. I already promised I would never leave you again. You’re safe here. Prom is safe here. When you are ready to tell me, that is when you will tell me.”

“You’re not listening. It has to be now. I won’t be able to do it otherwise.” 

“Alright, alright. Just take your time and stop when you need to.” 

Prom let out a ragged breath as silence overcame the house. Was Prom really going to sit here and listen to what his dad had been through and what that vile excuse of a man had done to his daddy! A lump formed in Prom’s vhroat as he curled up to the bannister and waited for the inevitable. 

“Okay… okay. Umm… He rolled me over on to my front… and… I was drowsy…. There was nothing I could do... sorry. He sat on my back… and held me down… one hand on the back of my neck and the other on my hip and…..Ardyn. I was scared. I was so scared. I just wanted him to stop...” 

Prom heard his dad stop talking and it was quickly replaced by tears. It nearly sounded like a wail and upon hearing that, even if it was a snippet of his daddy’s ordeal, Prompto couldn’t cope. He ran downstairs not caring if they heard him and tried to make his way towards the front door. He couldn’t be in this house anymore. He had to get away. He had to be anywhere that wasn’t here! Prom reached the door and pulled the handle down but it was locked. His sweaty hands grew nimble as he tried to unlock the door, but in his hysterical state, Prom couldn’t turn the lock. It wouldn’t go! Why wouldn’t it fucking go! Suddenly, a pair of hands grabbed him and pulled him away from the door and Prompto tried to kick back knowing it was his dada pulling him away. 

“Sunbeam! Hey, what’s the matter?” Ardyn said, trying to give Prom a hug but Prompto kept pushing him away. 

“I need to leave! I can’t be in this house!” Prompto screamed, not caring if anyone heard him. His chest was tightening and he couldn’t be here anymore. He couldn’t look at his phone anymore. He couldn’t be near his dads anymore. Prompto needed to be alone!

“Prom, you are not leaving here in the state you are in.” 

“I need to go. I need to. Let me leave!” 

“No, you are not leaving this house. Come into the living room and we ca-”

“If you don’t let me I’ll stop eating again!” 

Prom stared up at his dad refusing to take back what he had just stated. Prompto didn’t want to eat anyway. The voices were telling him he was fat and stupid and nasty again, it wouldn’t matter if he stopped eating it would always be there. It appeared his words were enough to make Ardyn let him go and back away slightly. There was a heartbroken noise coming from the living room but Prom was not ready to look at his daddy yet. He was not ready to face him and it if got him out of the house quicker and away from seeing Cor, Prom would shout it again at the top of his lungs.

Ardyn breathed slowly through his nose and shook his head. “Prompto. Don’t say things you don’t mean.”

“I mean it! Let me leave! I need to be on my own! If I stay here my head is only going to get worse!” Prom cried. 

“Okay. I will let you leave if you promise to call someone in front of me right now and have them come and pick you up. Otherwise, you aren’t going anywhere.” Ardyn said in a calm voice but the poor man was far from it. He had his traumatised husband in the living room balling his eyes out about everything and now he had his son trying to use his illness against him so he could be on his own. There was only so much Ardyn could do but if staying in this house was making Prom ill, Ardyn had to let him leave. Cor and Ardyn had already agreed they would never, never let Prom get like this again. Ardyn was going to do everything in his power to ensure that. 

Prom reluctantly nodded and got out his phone. He had had so many missed calls. About 105 from Noct, a couple from Somnus, 25 from Ardyn, 10 from Iggy and 1 from Gladio. Seeing that Gladio had taken less of an interest in him than compared to everyone else, Prom called Gladio, eyes still filling up with tears as his dad stood a few feet away from him, begging Noct’s Shield to come and pick him up. Take him away so he could get his head sorted out. Gladio agreed without any questions and was getting in the car just as Prom hung up. An eerie silence fell in the house for a moment or two, Ardyn pleaded with Prom to come and sit in the living room with them so they could talk things through, but Prom emphatically declined, backing himself up against the wall. There was no force on this earth that could make him go in there and it would seem there was none that would force his daddy out of the living room either. Minutes ticked by and a heavy silence plagued their house. Ardyn didn’t know what to say in case he made the situation worse for either his husband or son, Cor was a wreck and he felt so weak for not being able to stand up and comfort his baby when he needed him, and Prom felt sick to his stomach and he didn’t want anyone near him. That was until there was a knock at the door. 

Prompto quickly opened the door and rushed out without saying goodbye and walked straight passed Gladio and went to the car. Prom felt like he could finally breathe. Finally, finally. 

Before Gladio could leave to join a very upset Prompto in the car, Ardyn rested a hand ob Gladio’s shoulder and asked: “Gladiolus, please don’t let him be alone?”

“You got it.” Gladio nodded, promising to keep both Ardyn and Cor updated. 

The Shield got into the car and just drove. He looked at Prompto, the poor boy was in floods of tears and as much as Gladio wanted to look after him he couldn’t. Clarus was in bits at the moment over what had happened to Cor and Gladio was trying to help his dad process everything. Gladio didn’t understand it himself but he couldn’t stand to watch his dad like that. However, Prom called him because he trusted him and if he trusted him, Prom had to trust that Gladio would do right by him.

“Prompto? Where do you want to go?” Gladio asked stopping at the traffic lights. “You can come back to the Citadel with me if you like? You can sit with me and my dad or you can go and see Noctis?” 

“Just… just drop me off here.” Prom muttered out weakly. He was so done. He was done with everything. 

Gladio raised an eyebrow and got beeped at by another car as the light had turned green. Like fuck was Gladio leaving the son of the Adagium to fend for himself when the man in question had asked him to keep an eye on Prom. Gladio did not have a death wish. “Iggy it is then.”

“No, Iggy can’t see me like this… I am wrong.” Prompto whimpered out breathlessly.

“Tough luck sunshine! That is where this car is headed and he is worried sick about you.”

Prom shook his head. “... He shouldn’t be.”

* * *

Not much else was said between the pair as Gladio drove the car to Ignis’s apartment. But the Shield couldn’t help but glance at Prom’s phone. It kept going off. It was probably Noctis, worried sick about Prompto. It looked like Gladio was going to have to call Noctis on the drive back to the Citadel. Yeah, Prom… he wasn’t great. But in a few minutes, he would be with his boyfriend and Ignis would finally be able to understand why the fuck he hadn’t been allowed in the Citadel all day. This was going to be tough to explain. 

When they reached Ignis’s door, it was already open and Ignis was at the door waiting for them. 

“Prompto? Prom, sweetheart, come here.” Ignis said softly, opening his arms out to give Prompto a hug. 

Prompto went white and his stomach flipped at the thought of having physical contact with anyone. “I am going to be sick.” 

And just as Prompto had done to Noct a few hours prior, he ran into Ignis’s flat and retched into the toilet. But this time there was nothing in his stomach, only bile came up and it burnt his throat. Just like before. Exactly like before. Prompto thought he deserved this. If he had just noticed sooner... If he had just protected his dad like Cor had always protected him, he would have never of been rap… attacked. 

This was all Prompto’s fault. 


	2. ...It's All Their Fault...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this took longer to update than expected...
> 
> Sorry.... you would have thought with two authors this would be a breeze to get out XD Unfortunately, we need to be in a certain mindset to write this so that's the reason. 
> 
> Again please read the tags. 
> 
> I hope you are feeling angsty today and here it is.

Upon hearing retching coming from his bathroom Ignis’s stomach dropped as he realised that this was much more serious than he had originally anticipated. He wanted to run to his boyfriend and provide him with all the comfort Prompto needed right this second but he knew he shouldn’t rush into this, he had to get more information on the matter first. All the young retainer knew at this point was that the Citadel was on lockdown, he couldn’t get through to either Noctis or his uncle and he currently had his boyfriend throwing up in tears in his bathroom. Taking in a deep breath, Ignis turned to Gladio, who was wincing in defeat. The young Shield looked more tense than usual and Ignis didn’t blame him. Their Prompto. Their poor innocence Prompto who had been through enough shit as it was in the past few months had seemingly gone back to his old ways and there was nothing the pair could do about it. Right, Ignis had to put his emotions to one side. Get the information from Gladio and then go and comfort Prom. The last thing Ignis wanted to do right now was upset his boyfriend any further and the only person who might be able to give him the knowledge he needed was standing in his doorway. 

“Gladio, what is going on?” Ignis asked in a harsh whisper, not wanting Prompto to hear their conversation. 

“I’m not meant to say anything,” Gladio started with unease lingering in his throat. And before Ignis could start to interrogate him, Gladio held up one of his hands to silence him. “But I will say this, it’s to do with his dads and Drautos… who has now been placed under arrest.” 

“Under arrest? Why?” Ignis said, raising his eyebrows, stunned by his friend’s words. 

Gladio rubbed the back of his neck and said lowly. “Cor didn’t sleep with Drautos.”

“But then why would…” 

“Let me rephrase that. Iggy, he didn’t  _ choose _ to sleep with Drautos.” 

That made Ignis pause. He quickly connected the dots together and he couldn’t help but let out a shocked gasp. That would make sense why the Citadel was on lockdown and why Noctis or his uncle weren’t answering their phones. Ignis had no doubt that His Grace had lost control over himself and gone after the Captain in a violent fit of rage and protectiveness. What was racing through his mind was; did Prom see that happen? Was His Grace even in Insomnia anymore? Was that why Prompto was this upset, other than finding out that had happened to the Marshal? And what made this even more shocking was that Ignis never would have thought that the Captain of the Kingsglaive was capable of something so shocking and vile. Ignis turned his head to look towards the bathroom door, where only a series of sobs could be heard. It broke his heart. Prompto was more than likely in there thinking all of this was his fault when none of it was. 

Ignis closed his eyes and let out a sharp: “Fuck.” 

“Yeah, well I got to get back to my dad. He’s in bits and there is so much to do at the Citadel. Are you sure you are okay to look after him?”

“Yes of course.” Ignis nodded. Like hell was he leaving Prompto on his own. 

“Thanks. Ardyn said to keep him updated… Do you want me to tell him where Prom is and about him being…” Gladio trailed off not really wanting to finish that sentence. It was painful enough hearing the sounds, let out saying it out loud. 

“Would you? Prompto needs me right now.”

Gladio nodded and left in a hurry, leaving Ignis alone in the house in charge of Prompto. 

Ignis went to the kitchen, got a bottle of water out of the fridge and then proceeded towards the bathroom. When Ignis opened the door he felt like crying on his boyfriend’s behalf. Prompto was crouched down over the toilet sobbing and hyperventilating. He knelt beside him and rubbed a hand soothingly up and down Prom’s back. 

“S-s-sorry,” Prompto stumbled over his singular word between ragged breaths. 

“It’s okay, sweetheart. Nothing to be sorry for.” Ignis answered quietly. 

Prompto sat back, evidently done being sick for now, as Ignis offered him the water. Prompto tried to sip at the cold drink and nothing more was said as silence overcame them. Ignis couldn’t help but feel truly heartbroken for Prom. Prompto’s face was rosy, his eyes puffy, he was shaking and he was barely able to take a tiny sip of his drink as he was inhaling far too quickly. The advisor had never seen Prompto this upset before as they weren’t this close when Prom was first diagnosed and Ignis just didn’t know what to say or do, other than carefully rub Prom’s back as he continued to shiver on the bathroom floor.

_ Buzz! Buzz! _

Prompto jumped at his phone’s vibration in his pocket. That thing hadn’t stopped ringing all night. It hadn’t stopped. Why wouldn’t it stop? Why couldn’t everyone just leave him alone?! In a fit of uncontrollable raw emotion, Prom ripped the phone out of his pocket and lowly threw across the room. He dropped the bottle of water and pulled his knees to his chest as he grabbed his hair, trying to prevent himself from screaming out all the emotional hurt and torture that was surging inside him. The voice kept whispering, he could hear his heartbeat and the phone would not stop! Prom just wanted all of this to stop. He wanted the last few months to be nothing but a bad dream. Please? Please? Please could it all be a horrible nightmare? He’d do anything to make that possible. Anything… 

_ Buzz! Buzz! _

Seeing that the phone had caused Prompto so much extra stress, Ignis reached over to where the phone had landed and picked it up, wanting to put it on silent. But he couldn’t help but see the hundreds of missed calls he had received. Most of them were from Noctis and a few of them were from the Marshal. Ignis gave Prompto a look full of pain as his boyfriend continued to cradle himself, shivering and weeping like nothing else mattered in this world. Before Ignis could take another breath the phone started to ring again and like most of the times beforehand, it was Noctis. Rolling his eyes, Ignis answered the phone to prevent the noise from doing any more damage to his distressed beloved. Ignis couldn’t get a word in as Noctis’s panicked voice filled his ears. 

“ _ Hey, buddy! Are you okay? You haven’t been answering your phone. I have been so worried about you! Is there anything I can do? Do you want me to come over or do you want-” _

“Noctis.” Ignis said sternly, trying to get Noct to calm down. 

_ “Iggy! Oh, my gods! Is Prom with you? Is he okay? Tell me!”  _

“Yes, Noctis everything is alright. Prompto just wants to be on his own for now.” Ignis said calmly, understanding why Prompto was so frustrated about his phone constantly going off now. 

His words did little to console him. “ _ Don’t you dare leave him on his own!” _

“I promise you I won’t. He needs some space. Go to bed Noctis, it is late. We can talk more in the morning.” 

_ “I can’t sleep! I am so worried about him, and Ardyn and Cor too. And so is dad, and I just…” _

“If you really can not sleep, go and spend time with your father. I am looking after Prompto. Good night.” Ignis said abruptly, hanging up and putting the phone on silent. 

As much as it was his duty to look after Noct, he could wait for one night. Prom needed him. That was all Ignis could focus on right now. He shuffled back over to Prompto and hugged him gently to tell him he was there. No words were spoken. Not until Prompto had a breather and he removed his arms from his head to look at Ignis. 

In a shaking voice, Prom whispered. “Thank you.” 

“It’s no trouble, sweetheart.” Ignis assured him, loosening his grip ever so slightly on Prom.

“It’s my fault.” Prompto blurted out.

“No. No, none of this is your fault.” 

“But it is! I should have noticed! I should have realised when dad didn’t want me to join the Kingslgaive!” 

Ignis’s heart sunk as Prompto’s eyes were just consumed with nothing but tears. No. Ignis was not letting Prom blame himself for this. This was no one’s fault but the individual who had committed the hideous crime. There was nothing Ignis could do or say at this moment as Prompto started to relay to him all the things that he had missed about the Marshal’s behaviour. 

“Dad flinched when I tried to hug him, he doesn’t do that! Ever! I should have kept asking him what was wrong or told dad when he got in that something was off with him! And they had that argument on the same night and dad slept on the sofa!” Prom sobbed, no longer bothering to wipe the constant stream of tears away. 

Ignis shook his head and tried his best to get these thoughts out of his inconsolable boyfriend’s mind but Prom was far too upset to listen to a word of it. 

“Prom how were you meant to know-”

“And when Clarus called him, he refused to answer! And when… and when… dad kept trying to talk to him about it he would shut him out. He never wanted me in the Citadel either! I knew there was something wrong! I even told him to see a doctor!” 

“You can’t put any blame onto you-”

“He outright refused to tell us anything about his affair! Because he  _ DIDN’T _ have one! I am so horrible! I missed it! I could have helped him and I missed it! This is all my fault! I am such a horrible son!” Prom wailed at his self loathe and cried harder. 

This was heart-shattering for Ignis to watch. Despite the urge to cry himself, Ignis remained strong and sternly spoke over Prom’s strained and shattered tears. 

“This is not your fault.” 

“It is!” 

“How could any of this possibly be your fault sweetheart? You weren’t there when it happened. No one was. And it seems to me that your father didn’t want anyone finding out. That could never, ever, be the fault of you.” 

Ignis watched as Prompto shook and he was barely breathing. The words Ignis was speaking were not registering in Prom’s brain. But Ignis had to keep trying. He wanted to keep trying for Prompto. Maybe if he did, his boyfriend would eventually believe what he was saying was true, however, Ignis knew that would not be tonight. Prom was not in a good way. His poor, poor Prom. 

Prom rubbed his swollen eyes and let out a breath of sheer hopelessness. “.... I should have noticed though.” 

“Prompto, I am sorry to say this, but no one noticed. That… this situation is awful, but I promise you, no one blames you. No one could be to blame for what has happened apart from the Captain. He is the one at fault. Not you.” Ignis felt his stomach burn with rage. Because it wasn’t just the Marshal who Drautos had damaged. It was the entire royal family. More importantly, to Ignis, it was Prompto who was suffering from his actions. If Ignis could get his hands on that man he would destroy him for hurting someone so kind and caring as his boyfriend. Those thoughts had to leave his head right away. No good would come out of them. His Grace would probably be dealing with that man sooner or later anyway... 

More silence loomed and Prom attempted to stop crying. He didn’t believe Ignis but he was done with fighting. Prom was already fighting the voice that was trying to beat him into the ground. He didn’t want to fight with the best thing in his life tonight. Prom let out a small ragged breath and when he finally felt strong enough, he stood up and flushed the toilet and made his way out of the bathroom. Ignis was quietly relieved as they both made their way into the bedroom, at least it meant Prom wouldn’t have a burning reminder of what he had just done to himself. Prompto was just so tired he wanted nothing more than to sleep. 

The pair got into bed. Prompto snuggled up next to Ignis and silently cried himself to sleep that night as Ignis cradled him in his arms. The advisor made a promise to himself that he would not sleep that night because he could not bear the thought of Prom waking up and suffering in silence alone, not when Ignis could be there to support him. Ignis never wanted his Prom to suffer like that again. Never. Once Ignis realised Prom was fast asleep, he got out his phone and sent a text to His Grace, informing him of what he knew and to give him an update on Prom. To make sure the light did not wake Prom up, he put it on silent and turned the phone upside down before giving Prom a tighter squeeze full of comfort and love. Ignis could tell tomorrow was going to be a long day but whatever happened he would be here all the way for Prom. 

* * *

Prompto woke up only 3 hours after he and Iggy had gone to bed and he felt so drained. His head was hurting from all the crying and his stomach… it was aching. It was telling him to eat but he didn’t want to. The mere thought of putting anything at all into his mouth was making him want to retch. He just couldn’t do it. Prom felt so lost and all his hope had disappeared. He didn’t want to get ill again, he didn’t want to make his dads worry when they already had so much to focus on right now, but at the same time Prompto didn’t think he was worth their trouble again. The voice was coming back, it was telling him that he had been lying to himself for the last 2 years and however he felt back then that was how things truly were. It sucked. Everything fucking sucked and he hated it. Prompto wanted to scream and disappear. Disappearing sounded good right about now. 

“Good morning sweetheart.” Ignis smiled, gently placing his fingers under Prom’s chin so he would look at him. “Did you have a good sleep?” 

Prom shook his head as he held onto Ignis tighter. The only thing good about that sleep was that he had Iggy with him and he had him to wake up to in the morning. 

Ignis’s face softened, he gently placed his lips to Prom’s golden hair and closed his eyes. “Did you have a bad dream?” 

“Yeah…” Prompto admitted. “But I really don’t want to talk about it. Sorry for crying so much last night.” 

“Tears are not a sign of the weak, sweetheart. They are a sign of the strongest amongst us.” Ignis said softly, hoping his words bring him some comfort.

“Thanks.” Prompto whispered back. 

They stayed there in silence for a while longer. Ignis would occasionally run his hand up and down Prom’s back. It was soothing, and Prompto tried to focus on Ignis’s hand rather than any of the horrific thoughts that were spinning around his head. Oh, how he wanted all those thoughts to stop. He wanted the voice to go away and he wanted, as selfish as it sounded, to stop thinking about his dads. Especially Cor. That was such a nasty thing to admit but he couldn’t help how he was feeling. 

“I am going to make breakfast. Do you want anything in particular?” Ignis said, gently disentangling himself from Prompto so he could get out of bed.

“... I don’t want anything.” Prom murmured, turning his head into the pillow so he didn’t have to look at Iggy. 

Ignis paused. So… he was right to be extremely worried about his boyfriend’s mental health. Instead of letting any type of panic consume him, he turned back to face Prompto. Ignis attempted to control his voice so he sounded firm, but the concern still layered every word he spoke. The words made Prompto want to curl up in a ball and hide from the rest of the world. 

“Prompto. When was the last time you ate?” 

“Yesterday morning.” Prompto answered slowly, his eyes still locked on to the pillow rather than his boyfriend.

“You need to eat.” Ignis told him gently, sitting on the bed next to him. 

Several minutes ticked past in total silence for Ignis did not want to put too much pressure on Prompto but he was so worried. However, he knew that only Prom had the means to help himself in this situation and all Ignis could do was be in there and support him. Whereas Prompto, he just lay there, trying to organise his thoughts. Try to come up with the words to explain to Ignis that he wasn’t worth his affections, or anyone else’s for that matter, that he was a horrible person and son who didn’t even notice when his dad really needed him. He didn’t even notice that his dad had been… Prompto shied away from the word in his head.

_ How could he let this happen?  _

Ignis placed a hand gently on Prom’s shoulder to pull him back to the present. When Prom finally answered his voice broke.

“...I can’t.”

“Yes, you can.” Ignis insisted, firm but gentle, and Prompto wanted to argue back, to scream and shout until Ignis understood that he should be left to suffer alone for being such a terrible person, but he was too tired. Prompto was too tired to do anything. Including eating...

“Iggy… please don’t make me?” Prom begged, as he finally turned his head to meet Ignis’s eyes. When he locked eyes with Ignis, they were full of concern, and it made Prompto hate himself a little bit more. Because he had done that. He had made Ignis look like that. It confirmed to Prompto what a terrible person he was. 

Ignis sighed gently and picked up Prompto’s phone from the nightstand. He offered it to Prompto, who slowly worked one arm out from under the duvet to take it from him. “At least call your therapist. Tell them exactly what has happened and listen to what they have to say.” 

“But they will…” Prom trailed off when he saw Ignis frowning at him. 

“Tell you to look after yourself. That is all I want you to do and what your dads want you to do.” Ignis finished his thought out loud. Prompto averted his gaze, filled with self-loathing again as his thoughts turned back to his dads. His poor dads… what the hell must be going through their heads right now?

“Can we not talk about them?” Prompto mumbled out in a broken plea. His eyes were going glassy as he tried his hardest to divert his mind to anything that was not Cor or Ardyn. He was going to break down in tears again if he thought about them, or what that man had done to destroy his family, for another second

“Certainly.” Ignis said softly, stroking a hand through Prompto’s hair gently. “You need to call your therapist though Prompto. You need to speak to someone.” 

“Fine.” Prom sighed, knowing deep down Iggy was right. 

Ignis watched him pointedly in silence until Prompto sighed again and sat on the bed, rolling his eyes. Prompto looked down at his phone and noticed all the miss calls and texts he had received. Most of them were from Noctis and Prom could not bring himself to look at a single text from his best friend. Prom shook his head thinking about the task at hand. He tapped at his phone, scrolled through his contacts until he came to the name of his therapist. A lump formed in his throat as he hovered his finger over the call button and looked up at Ignis. 

“Call them.” Ignis ordered, voice stern as he continued to watch Prompto closely. He folded his arms across his chest and raised an eyebrow when Prom still hesitated. 

“I will,” Prom said, biting his lip. He met Iggy’s gaze again, trying to find words. “Could- could you…?” Prompto trailed off, and Ignis’s expression softened. 

“Could I what?” Ignis asked, placing his hand on Prom’s face, rolling his thumb softly against Prom’s cheek. 

“I don’t wanna talk to Noct.” Prom admitted slowly, leaning into Iggy’s hand, glancing down at his phone.

“Don’t worry about him. I’ll speak to him.” Ignis answered softly. 

He pressed a gentle kiss to Prompto’s brow before standing up to give Prompto some privacy while he talked to his therapist. But he didn’t move from the doorway until he witnessed Prom dialled his therapist and started talking to them. When he was satisfied Prompto would not just hang up, Ignis made his way into his front room to call Noctis. He pulled out his phone from his pocket and rang the very concerned Prince. 

For once, the prince answered the phone almost immediately. 

_ “Iggy!” _ Noctis near yelled at him from down the phone. “ _ I can’t get ahold of Prom still! Is he okay? Is he still with you? Please say that he is still with you! _ ” 

“Noctis, please calm yourself.” Ignis said calmly, rubbing his forehead. This was going to be a long day. “Prompto is alright, I can assure you, and yes, he is still with me.”

“ _ But I rang, and it wouldn’t connect. _ ” Noctis said hastily, worry refusing to leave his tone. 

“How long ago was this?” 

_ “Just before you rang. I thought something bad had happened!”  _

“Noctis. Please don’t worry. Prompto is on the phone with his therapist. That is why you can’t connect.” 

_ “Thank the Gods! Actually fuck them to hell!” _ Ignis heard the venom behind Noct’s words. He didn’t blame him. Ignis felt the same way given the current situation. The Prince’s words transformed from anger into an agitated plea.  _ “I just want to be there to help Iggy. Please… tell me if there is anything I can do.”  _

Noct’s plea caused Ignis’s heart to twinge uncomfortably. Right now he felt as helpless as Noctis did in terms of how they could help Prompto. Neither of them wanted to see him go back to his old ways and they wanted to avoid it from happening if they could. They just had to be strong and unfortunately, at least for today at least, Prom did not need anyone else telling him what to do. In a voice full of regret, Ignis made the decision to tell Noctis to take a step back from trying to help Prompto. 

“I understand you want to help him Noctis, I really do, but right now Prom wants to be alone and you need to respect that.” 

“ _ But- _ ”.

“And at the moment, he has asked for space.” Ignis continued over Noct’s words. 

_ “I just want to let him know that I’m here if he needs me.” _ Noctis said, his voice almost breaking, as he was desperate to provide and offer help. He loved Prom too much to let anything like that happen to him again.

“He knows you are Noct.” Ignis replied gently. “I will ask him to give you a call later today, but I won’t make him.” 

_ “Iggy, I want to he-” _

“Help, yes, I know. So do I. But if he’s not ready to talk about it, I’m not going to force him.” Ignis explained, letting some irritation seep into his voice. “And you won’t make him want to talk to you any faster by calling him a hundred times a day. Do you understand?”

_ “But I called uncle Ardyn, and he just screamed and hung up! What am I meant to do?” _

“Noctis listen to me! Please stop calling Prompto. He knows you’re there for him, and he will contact you when he wants to talk to you. And under no circumstances are you to call your uncle again! If you do, I will be contacting your father!” Ignis snapped. He couldn’t be dealing with Noctis falling apart on him as well as Prompto right now. At the very least, Noctis had his father to share his concerns with, but Prompto didn’t really have that option at the moment. He needed Ignis’s full attention. And what the fuck! Ignis was surprised that Ardyn had only shouted. Why did Noctis lack common sense sometimes? 

_ “So, what? I’m meant to just do nothing?” _ Noct asked, anger plain in his tone. 

“Yes!”

Ignis waited for another heated remark but the Prince hung up. Ignis groaned, rubbing at his temples. That had not gone well at all. But Noctis was safe and he was in the Citadel surrounded by guards. He had the King and Gladio if he needed them. Ignis just hoped Noct was not stupid and tried to ring Ardyn again. That would… would be bad. Speaking of which… Ignis thought it best that he give Ardyn another update on Prom. He hadn’t had a reply yet, but with all things considered, it didn’t surprise Ignis. 

_ His Grace:  _

_ Good morning Your Grace,  _

_ As you are aware Prompto stayed with me last night. Prompto was not sick again during the night but has not eaten yet. He is currently on the phone with his therapist and has requested to be given space. Not to worry, I will keep you informed of how things are progressing and I hope you are as well as can be expected.  _

_ Regards, _

_ Ignis  _

__

Once the text had been sent Ignis placed his phone down on the counter facing it upwards in case Ardyn replied to him and turned his attention to cooking breakfast for Prompto. Deciding what to make Prompto was another task in itself. Anything too low in calories may set Prom further back into his old ways and giving him something like bacon and eggs would certainly put his boyfriend into a panic. Right. Maybe a bowl porridge and some freshly chopped fruit and a nice glass of orange juice would do the trick? He hoped it would anyway. Just as Ignis had finished dishing up Prom’s and his breakfast, his bedroom door opened. 

“I will thank you. I’ll see you tomorrow, bye.” Prom said as he wiped the tears from his face, hanging up the phone. 

Prompto walked over to his boyfriend, sat at the table and gave Ignis a weak smile. Ignis returned the smile, so unbelievably proud of Prompto for taking the first step. He then placed the food in front of Prom and sat down next to him. 

“I know you said you didn’t want anything,” Ignis started, placing a spoon next to Prom’s bowl. “But I made you this in case you change your mind.” 

Prom’s smile faltered. He glanced down, and the sight made him want to retreat back to the safety of Ignis’s room. He really, really, really, did not want to eat that. The voice was nagging him not to, but his therapist and Ignis were telling him eating it would help. Prom was so confused he just didn’t know what to do. Should he cry? Should he run? Should he just stare at it? He just didn’t know. 

He took in a deep breath and turned to Ignis. “Thanks, Iggy.” 

“You’re welcome, sweetheart.” Ignis smiled back, digging into his own meal, hoping that his actions would nudge Prom in the right direction. 

The pair continued to make small talk about anything while Ignis ate his porridge and Prompto played with the food. Ignis couldn’t help himself, he kept glancing down at Prom’s spoon, hoping that maybe this time Prom would bring it to his mouth. Other than forcing the food down his throat, which Ignis would never do, there was nothing Ignis could do to make Prom eat. No, Ignis had faith that Prom would make the right decision. He knew he would. Only when Ignis had cleared his bowl, did Prompto raise the spoon to his lips. A wave of relief hit him and he pretended not to notice. He was so proud of Prom-

_ Buzz! Buzz! _

A rational wave of anger overtook Ignis when he saw Prom’s phone light up with an incoming call. No! Prompto was so close, he was not letting Noctis ruin this. Without thinking he swiped the phone off the table, stood up, answered the call and shouted. 

“For the love of the Six! Shut the fuck up! And stop ringing!” 

Ignis took in a few deep breaths, completely done hearing from Noctis for the day. But the odd thing was that there was no reply for a few moments. Strange… Ignis glanced at Prompto who stared at him with a look of alarmed astonishment. Why was he looking at him like that? 

_ “...I am going to assume that was aimed at my grandson, Mr Scientia.” _

Ignis fell into a state of shock when he heard a scathing tone from none other than the Founder King of Lucis, Somnus Lucis Caelum.

“I… I am so sorry your Former Majesty. I… I.. ummm… there is no excuse-” Ignis stuttered, going red in the face with pure embarrassment as Prompto covered his mouth trying his hardest to contain his laughter. 

Somnus sneered down the phone. “ _ No. There isn’t. I do not have time to deal with you currently. Please would you be so kind as to hand my nephew back his phone? I need to speak to him.”  _

Ignis nodded and whispered politely, hands trembling with regret. “Of course your Majesty.” 

Ignis quickly passed the phone over to Prom who mouthed at him: ‘How are you still alive’, before quickly taking his phone and placing it to his ear. 

“Hello, uncle Somnus.”

_ “Hello, buddy.” _ Prom cringed hearing the lingering anger in his uncle’s tone. “ _ I was just checking in to make sure that you are alright.”  _

“Not really. But I am staying with Ignis and I have talked to my therapist. Just trying not to think about what has happened right now. Are you okay though?” 

“ _ I am glad you are at least trying to look after yourself. I will admit I am a tad bit stressed, but I am certain after a nap I will be fine. Although being needlessly screamed at by people isn’t helping. _ ” 

Prompto threw his head back in laughter, looking towards Ignis who looked as though he was about to wet himself. “I am sure Ignis won’t be shouting at you anytime soon.”

_ “Glad to hear it. I must get on. I have a million things to do.” _

“Okay. Bye uncle Somnus, love you.” 

_ “Love you too buddy. But I do not love your choice in partner.”  _

Somnus hung up and Prompto could no longer contain his laughter as Ignis bowed his head in shame and pure embarrassment, hiding his face with his hand. Oh, Ignis was in so much trouble after everything had calmed down. The Founder King was going to be so angry at him. Ignis was never going to live this down. 

At least Prompto was smiling again, he couldn’t really complain there. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gods Ignis!!! You are in so much trouble XD


	3. ...Its All His Fault

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right finally got around to finishing this heartbreaking fic. 
> 
> Thank you, to all those who have supported it and thank you WhoStarLocked for pushing me to write it. You are a wonderful housemate XD Jokes I love you really. 
> 
> Please enjoy :)

Prompto had another restless night. The words his daddy had screamed at him, invaded his dreams once more, forcing him to wake up a trembling mess in Ignis’s warm and comforting embrace. His wonderful boyfriend held him tightly as he sobbed again. Ignis kept assuring Prompto that he was there for him and he was not leaving his side for one moment. That allowed Prom to feel safe and he calmed down a little. Ignis somehow had this weird ability to make him feel better and protected. When Prom had finally calmed down the pair got out of bed, ate their breakfast (Prom really didn’t want to eat a thing but he did it anyway so that he didn’t cause Ignis any worry) and they were soon out of the door on their way to see Prom’s therapist. The blonde haired Prince really, really, really did not want to go but he had promised his therapist yesterday that he would be there at 10 o’clock sharp, and there was no way that Iggy was ever going to let him miss this appointment. But that cruel and horrible voice in his head kept telling him that he didn’t deserve to have this appointment. That the attention he was getting from Ignis and his therapist, meant that someone else wasn’t getting the help that they needed. Prompto was starting to believe that it was now a waste of their precious time because the voice kept insisting that he shouldn’t be eating. Because if he put on more weight everyone would start to hate him again. That being skinny was the way to go and what his dad had been forced to endure… the voice had convinced Prom that was very much his fault. 

All these thoughts had trickled into his mind and were beating him to the floor like he was nothing again. That was when Prompto realised how important it was that he started to talk.

The thought alone made him feel sick, but he did not want to end up in the hospital ever again. He did not want to cause anyone any more worry or concern while all this shit was going on. He knew how worried Iggy, Noct and Ardyn all were about him. Ignis never directly said it, but he could see it in his beautiful eyes and his soft smile. Ignis wanted to say something to him but kept stopping. Noct, he kept ringing him and texting him to check if he was alright. He really appreciated the love but it was becoming very overwhelming for poor Prompto. And as for his dad, Prom hadn’t actually spoken to him yet but he could tell how unsettled he was, just by his tone of voice. Ardyn had called Ignis yesterday afternoon, and Iggy put him on speakerphone. His poor dad sounded so exhausted and upset. Ardyn was so concerned that Prompto had made himself sick and that he didn’t want to eat anything, that the worry was seeping into his voice. Upon hearing that, guilt started to consume Prom. Because if Ardyn was this upset about him, that meant Cor was too. Prompto wanted his daddy to focus on himself right now, not him. That meant Prompto couldn’t afford to give in to that horrible voice. He was determined not to either. 

His therapist sat there and listened to everything that had happened. He let Prompto cry, he let Prompto reveal all the things he felt about himself and his hatred towards the situation and the man that had put them all there. Prom did miss out the part about that filth of a man working for the Empire though, just in case, it got out in the media. Prom completely trusted his therapist but with the news that the King had hired a traitor to be the Captain of the Kingsglaive and had been able to fool everyone for such a long time… yeah, even Prom knew that would be hard to keep quiet. Even if they were bound to a confidential act. When all Prom’s emotions had been spilt out, his therapist helped him to understand that none of this could be Prom’s fault and that in a traumatic situation like this it was more than understandable that Prompto had gone back to his old ways. However, he was so proud of Prom for calling him and that he was trying to look after himself. His therapist said that the pair of them would now be having two sessions a week instead of one just to keep on top of things and make sure that Prom’s mental health did not progress any further than it already had. 

Once the session was over, Prompto got back into Ignis’s car and let out a massive sigh of relief. He felt like he could finally breathe again.“Thanks for taking me.” 

“My pleasure.” Ignis smiled, turning on the car’s engine. “Sweetheart, I do need to ask you something though.” 

“Huh?” 

“While you were in there, your father called and asked me if you were planning on going home today. Please forgive me, but I told him that you were in with your therapist and that I would ask you when you had finished.” 

Prompto shifted his gaze into his lap. He knew Iggy was referring to Ardyn. He would never call Cor his father. Ignis had always addressed Cor as his dad. Cor… thinking about Cor again caused Prom’s chest to tighten uncomfortably. No. Prom knew he wasn’t ready to see his daddy yet. He couldn’t go home, not now anyway. 

Still looking down, Prom slowly shook his head. “Can I stay at yours for a little while longer, please?” 

“Certainly.” Ignis said without hesitation, driving off as he now knew what direction he had to head in. “However, if you are going to be staying at mine, you will need more clothes.”

“Don’t make me go there.” Prom pleaded in a small voice. 

“I won’t. However, I can’t collect them for you, as I feel it is very inappropriate for me to turn up at your house without an invitation currently. That does mean, we will have to call your father to ask him if he will bring your stuff over. Is that alright with you, sweetheart?” Ignis asked, giving Prom a glance of sympathy. He really wanted to hug his boyfriend but he had to keep both of his hands on the wheel. 

“I don’t want to see either of them, Iggy.” Prom sniffed, feeling hot tears leak from his eyes again. 

Ignis quickly removed one hand off the wheel and rested on Prom’s arm to provide him with some comfort. “I know you don’t. If you like, I can ask him not to come into the flat? But both of your dads are very worried. All they want to know is that you are okay.” 

“I just… don’t want them to worry about me.” Prom admitted, wiping his tears away with his hand. 

“Sweetheart, you’re their son. Worrying will always be second nature to them when it comes to you.” Ignis smiled, ever so slightly tightening his grip on Prom’s arm. 

Prompto refused to respond, and Ignis decided not to press the issue any further. Not until they got to his flat that was. 

The rest of the car journey back to Ignis’s flat was done in silence. Prom wanted to say so much. Explain to Ignis why he didn’t and couldn’t see them. He loved Cor and Ardyn with everything he had… but the guilt of not knowing what had happened was still lingering at the front of his mind. Prom just didn’t want to cry in front of Ardyn and let him know how bad he truly was, not when Cor needed him. As for Ignis, he sat there thinking of anything he could say to convince Prom to see Ardyn. This was such a delicate situation, and because Ignis was not a ‘proper’ member of their family he felt like he was almost prying into their personal life. It was hard, but all Ignis wanted was to make Prompto feel safe and make sure that he was well, both physically and mentally. Ignis knew if Prom saw Ardyn it would help him. Prom just needed to come to that realisation himself.

* * *

Ardyn let out a sigh, looking down at his phone, as he lay in bed next to Cor. His husband was fast asleep, he had only drifted off about twenty minutes ago now and it was half one in the afternoon. Ardyn wanted so much to run his fingers through Cor’s hair like he used to do, but he didn’t know if the sudden action would wake Cor up and startle him. After what Cor had been through, Ardyn never wanted to touch his husband again without his full verbal consent. To prevent himself from breaking that promise, Ardyn kept staring at his phone, which was currently on silent, just waiting for either Ignis or Prompto to call him.

Ardyn missed his Sunbeam so much. Both he and Cor did. They both wanted him to come home so they could talk things over and try to sort this mess out as a family. It was going to be tough. There was so much pain between all three of them and Ardyn didn’t know where to begin in mending their broken family. He and Cor may be back together, but there was still going to be tension. Not to mention the fact that Prompto had hardly said two words to him since this whole thing blew up, and he hadn’t said anything to Cor. Ardyn knew he had to say sorry for losing it in front of Prom. Ardyn was so angry at himself for allowing that to happen. He had made a promise to himself a long time ago to never let the daemons have full control over him while Prom was nearby. Because of THAT man it had happened. Ardyn was going to kill him for it, amongst other reasons. While that treacherous, vile, rapist was still breathing, it was going to be very difficult for Ardyn to place all his attention on to his severely depressed husband and son. That was what Ardyn needed to do to keep their family afloat. Look after them and protect them like he had failed to do... 

The light on his phone started to glow and upon seeing that it was Ignis calling, he answered immediately. 

In a whisper, so he didn’t disturb Cor, Ardyn said. “Hello. Ignis, is everything alright? Is Prom okay?” 

_ “Yes, Your Grace. Prompto is fine. However, he has asked if he can stay with me for a few more days.”  _ Ardyn heard the commiseration in Ignis’s voice. Ardyn needed it. It hurt like hell that Prom didn’t want to come back home. However, he couldn’t fault his son either. If Ardyn was in Prom’s position, he would not want to come home either.  _ “He was wondering if you could bring some clothes over for him. If it isn’t any trouble?” _

“I will be over as soon as I can. Ignis? Does he want to see me? I understand if he doesn’t. I only want him to feel comfortable.” Ardyn said, failing to hide the hurt. His hurt didn’t matter to him. What mattered to Ardyn was making sure that both Prom and Cor felt safe. Considering Cor was asleep, Ardyn could put all his time and energy on focusing on their son. 

_ “He’s unsure right now. Your Grace, it’s not that he doesn’t want to. I think that he is being hesitant because he feels he has let yourself and the Marshal down. I have told him that couldn’t be any further from the truth, but he isn’t in the right frame of mind to listen to me at the moment.”  _

“Alright.” Ardyn nodded to himself. The worry for his son’s mental state was crushing his heart. All Ardyn wanted to do was hold his baby boy and tell him everything was going to be okay. It didn’t seem like it right now but it would be, given time. “I will be over in ten minutes.” 

_ “Very good.” _

“And Ignis…” Ardyn paused briefly because he knew he would never be able to find the words to express the full extent of his gratitude towards Ignis. “Thank you so much for looking after Prom. I… I am forever indebted to you for all you have done for him over these past couple of days. Thank you.”

_ “You are welcome, Ardyn.”  _

Ardyn said his goodbyes and quickly put the phone down. He proceeded to get out a pen and a piece of paper from his armiger, before scribbling down a note for Cor in case he woke up. Ardyn highly doubted that Cor would as he hadn’t slept properly in gods knows how long and this sleep appeared to be the first time in a while that Cor was not plagued by traumatic nightmares. Ardyn finally understood what Cor had been dreaming about now… A burst of anger popped in his chest at the thought and he had to leave the room before he cried. Ardyn was not letting any tears fall over the matter until that man was dead. And dead, Titus Drautos was soon going to be. He left the note on the pillow beside Cor and made his way to his son’s room to pack a few items of clothing for him. 

* * *

“Sweetheart...” Ignis said comfortingly, placing his hands on top of Prom’s trembling hands. “I promise you, if you don’t feel up to seeing him, your father will and does understand.” 

“But… but it will hurt him if... if you tell him to leave… I… I...” Prompto let out a ragged breath, shaking with anxiety at the thought of seeing Ardyn. 

There were a million and one reasons flying around his aching head as to why he couldn’t face his dada, but he couldn’t put any of them into words that  _ he  _ could understand, let alone Ignis or Ardyn himself. His mind was just a dark, awful, mess drowning in raw emotions. He could feel the tightness in his chest and Prom knew he was beginning to panic. 

“I just can’t.” Prom said hoarsely. He didn’t dare meet Ignis’s eyes. He didn’t want to see the disappointment that would no doubt be there. He had to blink back tears as shame suddenly hit him. His poor dad had been through so much, with no help at all, and here he was unable to even talk to his own father! Prompto felt really pathetic and worthless.  _ Just one more fuck up to add to the list, _ he thought miserably, rubbing his eyes, determined to not let the tears flow. “I’ll just go into the bedroom.” 

Prom mumbled as he walked away from Ignis. He heard a faint sigh follow him, but just then the doorbell rang.

In a panic, knowing exactly who was at the door, Prompto ran into Ignis’s bedroom and slammed the shut door behind him. Prompto collapsed to the floor to sit down by the door. He started to whimper out a series of tears as he heard Ignis walk towards the front door. Prom’s heart started to pound harder when he heard the door opening and when he finally heard Ardyn speak, Prom closed his eyes tightly and bowed his head in shame. 

“Good afternoon Ignis.”

“Your Grace.” Prom heard Ignis reply. He could hear the sympathy in his boyfriend’s voice. Prom’s mind wandered back to that night. The drying blood on Ardyn’s clothes, the anger and sorrow plastered on his face… Prom couldn’t see Ardyn like that ever again. 

“Here’s Prom’s things.” Ardyn’s voice sounded hurt. More than hurt. 

That made Prom cry harder because that hurt was the result of everything. Not only over what had happened to his daddy, but because Prompto could not even bring himself to go out of this room and give his dada a hug. Ardyn probably really needed a hug right now… Prom couldn’t give it to him. What sort of son did that to their upset dad?! A horrible one! 

Ignis’s voice became softer as their conversation continued. “Thank you. He… he doesn’t….”

“I completely understand.”

“I am sorry, Your Grace.”

“Don’t be.” Ardyn said sternly. There was a brief pause that made Prompto’s heart stop. “Just tell him that I love him.”

“DADA!!!” 

Those were the words that made Prompto break. He was no longer in control of his actions. He tucked his head into his arms and he wailed at the top of his lungs, tears gushing out of his eyes as he called out for the one person he needed most in the world right now. Prompto cried, taking in deep and harsh breaths as he sat on the floor shaking and calling out for his dad, like he used to do when he was a scared little kid. But the panic was still present. He was still freaking out over what to say to his dad and a small part of him thought he might be sick if he saw him, and his thoughts kept circling back to how Ardyn had looked on that day. The day when he barely seemed like Prom’s dada anymore and he saw him - for the first time ever - as the fear-inspiring man that everyone else on Eos saw him as. The Monster. The Adagium. Fresh tears sprung to his eyes as the thought solidified, and deep down he knew that that was part of what was scaring him. He was terrified that Ardyn would walk through the door, and it wouldn’t be his dada. He’d be the monster that was so hellbent on taking someone’s life and there was nothing in the world that could stop him from doing so. Prom’s head started to cause him pain now. Through his fear and upset thoughts, the logical part of his brain started to seep through. It shouted at poor Prompto telling him how stupid and pathetic he was again. Saying that his own dada would never hurt him and that he should never be scared of him. Guilt consumed Prom once more. Because Prom knew the person that Ardyn truly was. He was the person who had raised and loved him no matter what. He knew all this but it didn’t stop him from thinking otherwise. 

Prom felt so conflicted, that he didn’t even notice Ardyn coming into the bedroom. Nor did he hear Ardyn when he spoke at him. Prom heard nothing until he felt a comforting arm wrap around him, pulling him closer to Ardyn’s chest. Only when Prompto felt the fabric of his dad’s scarfs brush against his wet and red face, did he react. Subconsciously he clung on to Ardyn’s heavy coat and cried into his chest as his dad continued to hold him close. Prompto let Ardyn slowly sway him from left to right, as he hiccupped his tears out. He felt his dad gently run his hand through his hair and it made Prompto feel safe again. This was his dad and Prompto could not believe he had thought any different. 

Shaking his head Prompto whimpered out: “I’m sorry… I’m… sorry-” 

“What for, my Sunbeam?” Ardyn replied, in a comforting whisper, still running his fingers through Prom’s hair. 

“I was scared! I’m scared that I was scared!”

“Scared? Scared of what, my Sunbeam?

Prom’s grip on Ardyn’s coat got tighter as the pair let the room fall into silence. Only the sound of Prom’s sadden breaths could be heard throughout the entire flat. Prompto didn’t want to say it but like before, when he called out for Ardyn, he was no longer in control of his words: 

“...of you”

Ardyn’s eyes widened as he felt his heart being shattered for what seemed like the hundredth time in the last 72 hours.  _ Prom was what? _ In fearful confusion, Ardyn loosened his grip on his son and started to pull away. “...Me? Prom, darling, I don't…”

But Prompto didn’t let Ardyn get very far. The blonde Prince’s grip got tighter and he forced Ardyn back into the hug he so desperately needed. Still crying, Prom wiped his nose on Ardyn’s scarf and tried his best to explain what he meant. “When you… when… when dad…and you turn-” 

Ardyn felt like he had been kicked in the chest as he hugged Prompto as tight as he could without hurting him. Ardyn knew that he had to say sorry to Prom. Other than asking Cor for his forgiveness for not noticing what had happened to him, saying sorry to Prom about losing control of himself was at the front of his mind. Ardyn had let himself get that far that… he terrified the one person who he swore he would never scare and would always protect... Resting his face on top of Prom’s head Ardyn let go a few tears of shame: 

“I’m so very sorry you had to see that, my darling. You know I would never ever hurt you, right?”

Ardyn didn’t get a direct response to that. Only more tears came out of his son and it just broke Ardyn’s heart further. How could he do this to his son? It was just unthinkable. In a desperate attempt to make him realise this, Ardyn spoke again. “I’m so sorry that I scared you. I never meant to scare you. And I would never ever, ever, ever do anything to hurt you, you and your dad mean the world to me. I am so sorry. Please forgive me?”

“I do…” Prompto barely said. “Do you forgive me for being scared?” 

“Oh sunbeam… you have nothing to be sorry for.”

“I love you dada.” 

“I love you too, sunbeam. And I always will.” 

Father and son continued to sit on the floor, holding each other close as they gave each other much needed comfort. They both had a good cry and a hug and Prompto did his best to explain to his dad how he was feeling and the steps that he was taking in order to keep himself well. Prompto even admitted that eating was not something he had been looking forward to, but he understood, thanks to his therapist and Iggy, that he had to keep eating. (Even if the thought wanted to make him be sick) That he had to be well because it was the right thing to do. Ardyn was so proud of Prom for doing all this and it forced Ardyn to apologise again, for not being here while his son was going through this trying time again. He swore that, if Prom still felt like he couldn’t come home for the time being, he was only going to be a phone call away. And that he would be here the second Prompto needed him to be. That gave the pair a little more confidence not only that they could go and speak to each other but in themselves because they could get through this. For they were finally able to express what they had kept locked up for the past few days and it felt like such a weight had been taken off of their shoulders. 

After about half an hour, Prompto pulled away from his dad’s hug and said he needed to check on Ignis, because he felt bad for leaving his boyfriend all on his own. The pair soon left the bedroom to find that Ignis had made them both hot drinks and cookies that were still baking in the oven. Ardyn and Prom thanked him and sat down on the sofa while they waited for the treats to finish off. Ardyn hadn’t actually had a bite to eat in two days and the thought of having a sugary snack sounded amazing right now. Prom on the other hand decided he would just stick to eating some fruit. Ardyn and Ignis did not comment, they were just happy Prom was going to eat something at all. Nor did Ignis comment on anything he had heard of Prom’s and Ardyn’s private conversation. For Prompto hadn’t told him exactly what had happened on that day yet and he couldn’t blame Prom for being scared. Anyone would have been scared to witness the Adagium’s wrath, let alone be on the receiving end of it. Ignis hoped the former Captain was terrified. And he hoped he was still terrified with the notion that Ardyn  **_would_ ** be coming after him to claim his life. For putting both Prompto and the Marshal through all this pain, Ignis knew it would be sooner rather than later. 

Prom placed his drink in between his thighs and looked to his dad. There was another thought bugging him. Something he was also too terrified to ask, but somehow not knowing sounded scarier. “How’s dad doing?”

Ardyn tapped his fingers against his mug and he knew it was best that he did not lie. “Not very well. He’s very tired and upset. However, when I left he was fast asleep so at least he is getting some rest.” 

“Good.” Prom nodded. “...is he upset about me not being at home…”

“Prompto. Your dad and I would prefer you not to be at home if you think it is better for you to stay away. You are not to feel any guilt here. Do you understand me?” 

“Yeah. But… dad he… he isn’t well, is he?” 

“Probably not.” Ardyn admitted, finally taking a sip of his drink, feeling partly to blame for his husband’s current mental state. 

Anger rose in Prom’s chest. He felt Ignis’s hand land on his knee, like he was trying to calm him down. But that wouldn’t work. Prompto hadn’t felt such anger in such a long time but instead of screaming and shouting, he looked towards Ardyn and said very calmly. 

“When you kill Drautos. Make sure he suffers and make sure it’s painful.” 

Ardyn narrowed his eyes upon hearing that man’s name, nevertheless he nodded at his son’s request. “You need not worry there, my dear.” 

“Good. He more than deserves it for what he has done.” 

“Whatever I have planned, I am afraid, I will never be able to match the pain that that traitor rightfully deserves.” Ardyn growled. He shifted his gaze to Ignis and spoke sternly at him. “Mr Scientia. I hope I do not need to tell you, that what we have discussed, does not leave this flat.” 

“I don’t know what you are talking about, Your Grace.” Ignis said, nodding quickly, trying not to show the sudden discomfort that had taken over his body upon hearing Prom’s words. Prompto was never like that... 

Ardyn gave him a small smile. Ignis already had his approval, he got that a long time ago, but Ardyn could not help but admire Ignis for the respect he had for his family. He was so happy to know that Prom had Ignis fighting in his corner. Ardyn could sleep, if Cor went to bed that was, a little easier tonight with that thought in mind. However, Ignis’s confused look caught Ardyn’s eye… what was the advisor so confused about? 

“Mr Scientia? What’s the matter?” 

Ignis knew what Drautos had done to Cor but…“Nothing… I am afraid, I don’t understand what you mean by ‘traitor’.” 

“Oops. Sorry, I forgot to tell you that part, Iggy.” Prom cringed, holding Ignis’s hand. 

Ardyn closed his eyes. He did not want to explain this, and he was a little surprised Prompto hadn’t either. Oh well… he was going to find out at some point, and it was better that he told him, rather than Noctis. Ardyn may have to apologise to his nephew for screaming at him. “That man has been working for Niflheim. Under the alias of General Glauca.”

“Oh.” Was all Ignis could say to that. 

“Oh indeed.” Ardyn sighed, no longer wanting that man to be the topic of conversation. “Anyway, is that burning I can smell?” 

Still in shock at that revelation, Ignis rose to his feet, nearly falling over, and rushed to the oven. They better not be fucking burnt. But Drautos was General Glauca this whole time!? And he had been near both Noctis and Prompto… Yes. His Grace could do whatever he wanted to that fucked up twat for that.

* * *

Ardyn left not long after. He gave Prompto a hug and asked him to keep in touch as much as he could. Prompto agreed and said he’d be back home soon; he just wanted Cor to feel a little more relaxed for when he got there. 

Ignis watched the exchange feeling glad that Prompto had finally spoken to his dad. Poor Prom already thought he had lost his relationship with Cor, before the truth came out, that it would be a shame if he felt the same way about Ardyn. Well, at least they could move on and strive forward together through this trying time. It was always important to have family around you in times like this. 

Ardyn soon disappeared in a blink of an eye leaving Ignis and Prompto in the flat alone once more. Ignis opened up his arms and Prompto happily fell into them. Ignis kissed Prom’s forehead with pride and held him close. 

“Well done, sweetheart.” Ignis whispered softly at him. 

“Thanks. I couldn’t have done it without you Iggy.” Prom said, joy taking over his voice. 

That made Ignis smile. Hearing joy back in Prom’s voice… Ignis would never be able to express how that made him feel. “You did it by yourself. You are stronger than you think.” 

Ignis felt Prompto lift his head from his shoulder and the advisor’s eyes were soon locked onto those beautiful blue ones. Prom placed his arms around his neck and ignis could feel Prom begin to tremble in his arms again. Desperate to not see anymore tears, Ignis’s grip on Prom got tighter to assure him he was here for him. But Prompto wasn’t sad. He was far from it. 

“Iggy… I love you.” 

Ignis’s heart stopped. That was the first time those three words had ever been used between them. Overcome with happiness that Prom returned his feelings, Ignis placed his lips against Prom’s and smiled into their kiss. Ignis never wanted to let Prom go, this poor sweet boy had been through so much and Ignis wanted to make it his goal to protect and love him. Ignis pulled away, placed a gentle hand to Prom’s face and said:

“I love you too, sweetheart.”

* * *

For the rest of the day, Prom and Ignis sat and talked. They talked about happy memories they had shared with their guardians, they talked about Noctis and Gladio and how important they were to them. How important the other was to each other and they promised that they would never forget that. If anything, all this shit had made them realise that they had to look after and hold their loved ones close, because if they didn’t it could all be gone in a blink of an eye. And as Prompto lay in Ignis’s embrace that night he came to a decision, tomorrow he would return home and see Cor. Prom may be scared by what Cor might look like, but at the end of the day, Cor was his dad. The person who rescued him and loved him unconditionally. Prom knew Cor would lay his life down for him if he had to and Prompto wanted to give something back to Cor. His daddy needed a hug and he needed to know that he was loved, just like Cor had done for him when he was in hospital. 

In the early afternoon the following day, Ignis drove Prompto home. He didn’t come in the house because he knew Ardyn, Cor and Prom needed time to themselves, to heal what they could of their family. But he did promise to pick Prom up later if needed. Prom gave Ignis a kiss goodbye and walked into his house with his head held high. 

“Dads? Dads?” Prompto called out as he walked down the hall into the living room. 

When he stepped into his living room, he found only Cor and he was looking in his direction. His dad’s expression looked almost scared and Prompto knew how he felt. Prom was very scared too. But his fear probably did not add up to the amount his dad had been feeling over the past couple of months. For once, Prompto was going to be brave enough for the both of them.

“Daddy?” Prompto said sadly, hurrying over to Cor with his arms open wide.

Cor hugged him quickly and let out a tearful sigh. “Prom… I am so sorry… I didn’t mean to… I.. didn’t mean to shout at you... I never meant… that wasn’t supposed... Did I scare you? I am so sorry, mate. I am so sorry, for everything. ” 

Prom hugged Cor tighter and smiled. “No dad. Don’t be sorry. None of it was your fault. I love you. And everything is going to be alright now. I promise.”

“I love you too.” Cor cried harder, thanking everything that Eos had to offer that Prompto had finally forgiven him. That he no longer hated him. “You are the best thing that has ever happened to me.” 


End file.
